


Past History

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [219]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Name-Calling, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do you mind doing a RPF, where Misha was in a past abusive relationship but got out of it a few years ago and no one knows about it, but then he meets the women again when she starts working as an extra, and he gets really panicked about it, but everyone mistakes his nervousness as a sign of attraction. He ends finding an excuse to stay with Jared or Jensen, coz he doesn't feel safe being alone, but J2 eventually confront him about it when she starts threatening him, and they interfere when they find out about the past relationship and they take care of it, and comfort Misha who feels guilty and embarrassed, because he feels like he should have been able to do more. Also, if you are willing (I’m not sure where you stand on this, so sorry if I overstep myself) can you include a hint of past-rape, as well as leftover scars from any abuse. i know you don’t write physical abuse, but I’m nto sure whether you’d do past-physical abuse. So sorry if I’m bieng rude. But thank you anyway :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past History

Everything had been fine. Misha’s life had started to go well again, he was getting over his past, and he was enjoying work.

When he came in the next week for filming another episode though, he saw  _her_ , and Misha froze, paling slightly.

“Hey there, Misha.” Jared said, grinning and patting Misha’s back.

“Hey.” Misha said. “Is…is she gonna be on set? In the episode?”

“Yeah.” Jared said. “She’s an extra I think.”

“Oh…” Misha said, walking away with Jared, keeping an eye on the woman.

_

Later that day, the woman had spotted Misha, who was with Jensen, eating, while Jared was on set with a couple other actors.

“Hey, Misha.” She said will a fake smile that Misha only knew too well plastered all over her face. “Thought I saw you earlier.”

“Hi.” Misha said, growing nervous, and he kept looking down at his food.

“Mind if I join ya to eat?” She asked.

“Umm…” Misha murmured softly.

Jensen looked from each person, and grinned, getting the wrong idea.

“How about I give you two some room?” He asked.

“No, you, you don’t need to leave.” Misha said, looking up at Jensen. “Don’t. The more company the better.”

“OK then…” Jensen said, settling in his seat and continued to eat. The woman sat down at the table.

Jared joined later, and throughout the group’s entire break, Misha kept feeling the woman’s foot press against his groin, almost too hard and rough.

When Jared and Jensen finished, they got up, and Misha joined them.

“Misha…it’s just a scene with us two.” Jensen said.

“I wanna watch.” Misha shrugged, a fake smile on his face, one he prayed neither friend would see through.

“OK…” Jared said, noting how Misha had been acting  funny throughout the entire break.

“Later, Misha.” The woman said.

“Later.” Misha said, before quickly turning away and following Jared and Jensen.

_

Throughout the week, Misha couldn’t escape her. Every time that it looked like he was going to be alone, he went off to join Jared or Jensen.

The last day of shooting however, she managed to corner Misha by his trailer.

“Think you can just avoid me all fucking week, Misha?” She growled, pressing him against the trailer. “Especially after all the fun times we spent together in the past?”

“N-no…” Misha said. “You…you hurt me in the past…I won’t let you…I….I…” Misha’s voice died off when she started to knead his groin. “Get off.” He whispered fearfully.

“Gonna have to do better than that.” She laughed, pressing harder.

“No….”

“Come on, Misha, how about we spend some quality time together?”

“No.” Misha said, forcing himself to sound firmer.

“Slut. Fucking whore.” The woman growled. “I’ll get you to come for me. I’ll have you fucking begging and screaming for me.”

“Stop…”

“You fucking bitch, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to think straight by the time I’m done with you. Whether you go easily or not is up to you.”

“Hey!” Jared yelled from where he was standing with Jensen.

The woman looked at Jensen and Jared before backing off and smirking at Misha.

“Maybe some other time.” She said, leaving.

Jensen and Jared moved over and led Misha in his trailer, getting him to sit down on the nearest object.

“Misha, what was that?” Jared asked.

“I know her.” Misha admitted softly.

“OK? Past history, but what about?” Jensen asked.

“We were…we were together for a little while a few years before I started working here. She…” Misha trailed off and looked away.

“Mish? Misha? Hey…hey, it’s OK. Don’t have to talk about it.”

“I need to.” Misha said softly. He took a deep breath and let it out in a shudder. “She abused me a lot. Umm…forced herself on me…time and time and time again.” Misha said, voice barely a whisper.

Jensen and Jared grew cold as they realized what was happening. Why Misha had been latched onto them the entire week.

“It hurt. She…hurt.” Misha said.

“Not anymore. We’ll get her away from you.” Jared said.

“We won’t let her hurt you anymore, Misha.” Jensen added.

Misha nodded, shutting his eyes, and the two other men pulled him close.

“We’ll help you Misha.” Jared murmured. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you anymore.”


End file.
